Fix Me
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: 6 years after graduation Jade finds Tori. Rated M for later Chapters and No Flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys(: I'm Back. How's everyone doing? Okay I know you don't care now here's your story. **

**Wait…**

**This story is set 6 years after they graduate from Hollywood Arts. So their like 22-24? I guess. **

**That is all(:**

_Since High school ended everyone took their separate ways you could say. Robbie went to be a actual puppet master. Beck and Cat became an actor's/actress. Jade is now a movie director writing scripts and everything. Even Trina got on a TV show…It was a role of a dumb, loud, arrogant, teenage girl but it still counts. But Tori, no one know exactly what happened to her. It's like she just disappeared after graduation. _

Tonight Jade was off. It was the weekend; she had nothing to do really. So, she decided to go to the local club and have some fun, maybe get a number or two. She slipped on a strapless black dress that stopped mid-thigh, then her favorite black heels and to make it pop…A necklace with a heart out of diamonds. She had found it in her locker one day and it was for her, since then she's kept it. Sometimes it still crosses her mind who gave it to her. She applied some light makeup and was ready to go. She grabs her purse, locks the door and leaves. She walks to her small black car and climbs in and speeds off to the club.

Soon enough she finds herself in the parking lot of ClubCherryBomb. She steps out of her car and walks right in. The music is blaring, people are _'dancing'_, this is Jade's kinda place.

She goes to the front bar to get something to drink to loosen up a little.

"Excuse me, can I have your strongest shot." Jade asked the bartender.

"Coming right up ma'am" He says filling bottles and pouring shit. "Here we are."

Jade shoots the shot down her throat as she feels a tingle go down her body. "Ahhh…That hit the spot." Jade said to herself. She walked away into the crowd of dancing people, dancing her way through. She found herself twirking on another girl; she didn't mind I mean she was Bi. She continued to dance on this other girl for a while until she felt gentle hands on her waist and a chin on her shoulder. Jade smirked as she rested on the other girls body, the girl was a little taller than her, but it was just her heels.

"You know you're a great dancer" The girl whispered in Jade's ear.

"Thanks.." Jade answered. She had known that voice. From somewhere. "Hey, Do you wanna go some where with some light?" Jade asked.

"Uhh..Sure." The girl agreed. Being dragged by the raven haired girl. She had token them in to a bathroom stall. They both starred in surprise.

"Jade? Jade West?" The girl asked.

"Vega?" Jade said using her name for her.

"Yup, hey Jade." Tori said realizing it was her old crush/ _friend_.

"What are you doing here?" Jade snapped.

"Well, lets see it a free country, I can, and I was dancing with you and someone didn't seem to mind it." Tori smirked.

Jade's face started turning pinkish. "I never said I enjoyed any of it." Jade said coldly.

"Your body language says different" Tori said.

Jade glares at Tori. "What the hell happened to you anyway?" Jade asked.

"I left for a while…started some stuff…started smoking…" Tori admitted.

"Tori Vega got in trouble and smokes? What the hell happened?"

"Jade…I really don't want to talk about this. Later okay."

"Who say's there will be a later?"

"Me, and I know you're not leaving without me. Because you want to know what happened." Tori winked at Jade then started to the door.

"We're leaving." Jade said grabbing Tori's hand and dragging her to her car.

"Well then…That was rough" Tori scuffed.

"Stop whining." Jade said starting the car and driving to her house.

"Nice place you got here…" Tori sighed.

"Wait till you see the inside." Jade smiled opening the door.

"Holy. Shit." Tori said.

"I know right?" Jade said admiring her own house.

"Yeah, must be nice." Tori sighed.

"So, now about you." Jade said walking into the living room where there were couches, pillows, and a fireplace.

"What about them?" Tori said sitting down.

"Vega, I haven't even got into major trouble since high school." Jade laughed.

"You know…That's really hard to believe." Tori grinned.

"Yeah I know…I've just been busy." Jade shrugged.

"I know, congrats on best movie director award by the way." Tori smiled.

"Thanks. But your not changing the subject."

"Look, I'll make you a deal…If I tell you. I get to stay here for a week."

"Fine."

"This guy named Eric, he went to my old school…We got together around the middle of senior year…I was depressed so I did it. He got me knocked up after graduation, and left. I went to go stay with my grandparents. But…I had a miscarriage. It was going to be a girl" Tori grinned. "I was going to name it Jade to tell you the truth. But after that…I went in a depression mode…got put on some meds… and started smoking like Bob Marley." Tori said looking down at her feet disappointed about her actions.

"Oh my god…Tori…I'm so sorry. But…why would you name the child Jade?" Jade asked.

"Its nothing really… I just like the name."

"Wait is that why you started acting weird before graduation? You were depressed?"

"Yeah…"

"Why..?"

"Because, the girl I loved got back together with her ex-boyfriend that didn't deserve her." Tori hesitated.

"Wait you're Bi? Who was it?"

"It's you."

**Yes I know kinda rushed…. But I like it so I hope you did. I like reviews(: I would like to thank the strangers of the internet for being so nice to help me with my horrible writers block. It was literally as bad as Cat and her bibble addiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, if you like it ay! You're cool and i love you. But If you dont,IDGAF (:**

**Chapter 2(: **

"you...you love me?" Jade asked.

"Yes I'm in love with you, Jade. I'm so in love with you that it hurts. I always have been. That's why I got drunk. That's why I let myself go. I thought sleeping with that ass hole would make me forget about you. But all it did was get me knocked up! DAMMIT JADE! I ju-" Tori ranted until she was cut off by Jades' lips on hers.

Jade pulled back "stop talking. I...kinda love you too." jade smiled lightly.

"Jade...don't do this. You fucked with my feelings all through High School. Don't say that if you don't mean it" Tori said to her getting teary eyed.

"I would never do that to you. I know how it feels to revive a 'I love you' and them not mean it." Jade sighed.

"Why? Who wouldn't love you? You're fucking gorgeous, talented, and smart."

"Beck."

"Well Beck never deserved you in the 1st place."

"Tori..."

"Fine, So...What are what now?

"your staying with me. We'll go shopping tomorrow for some clothes. Then, we're gonna get you off that weed or whatever the hell you smoke. I don't allow smoking. Its not good for you. You can live here for free...until I get you a job on a movie or some shit."  
Jade demanded.

Tori looked at her for a minute. "Uhm...where do I sleep." Tori asked her.

"With me? Where else."

"Well I didn't know if you wanted me to...or not."

"Well, unless you want to sleep on a couch" Jade grinned

"No. No thank you" Tori replied quickly.

"Thought so...now, we're going up stairs. You can borrow clothes. Enless you enjoy sleeping naked. I don't mind" Jade winked walking upstairs. Tori's eyes widen As she blinks.

"Vega! Hurry the hell up!" Jade screamed from the top of the stairs.

"coming!" Tori said running up stairs. Tori followed Jade to her room. It was pretty big for a bed room. A king size bed with blood red sheets and black lace. A long body pillow and some small ones that matched the bed sheets.

"I love your bed." Tori exclaimed. "I haven't slept in one of those for awhile now..." Tori sighed.

"well tonight's your night." Jade said taking her shirt off.

"what are you doing?" Tori asked looking a her breast.

"Changing? And stop staring at my tits. You'll see them soon." Jade smirked while she finished changing.

"...okay..." Tori mumbled. "so what do I wear?" Tori asked her.

Jade threw a pair of shorts and a tank top. "this." With that she laid back in her bed.

"Really Jade? Spank me shorts?" Tori asked looking at her shorts Jade had gave her.

"hey, it's not my fault your skinny as hell" Jade exclaimed.

"I'm not that skinny Jade.." Tori said sitting next to Jade on the bed.

"You keep telling your self that. Now get some rest...we have a LONG day tomorrow. " Jade said turning around.

"right..." Tori said moving into the spooning position hugging jades side falling asleep.

*The Next Morning*

"VEGA! Wake up!" Jade yelled at her friend. Tori shot up awake.

"what? It's like...1... Why in the fuck am I up." Tori asked g her eyes.

"I have lunch ready. Don't get used to It though" Jade said coldly walking down stairs. Moments later Tori went downstairs to see a bowl of assorted fruit and ribs.

"So fruit and Ribs? I knew there was a reason I liked you" Tori teased.

"shut up and eat Tori. We have a busy day... And half of it is gone." Jade said stuffing her face.

"eat much?" Tori said eating some fruit. Jade glared at her till she backed off. As they finished Jade spoke up.

"So, you like cuddling?" Jade smirked.

"yeah...I guess" Tori shrugged.

"I can tell. You were all upon my last night" Jade grinned.

"oh my gosh Jade...I'm soo sorry." Tori apologized blushing

"I never said I minded. Now go get dressed, we need to get you some clothes and more food."

"Okay." Tori said running up the stairs. Not much later she came down stairs wearing Jades tight black tank tops with some dark skinny jeans and her boots.

"you look good in my clothes." Jade said grabbing her keys. "Let's go" Jade demanded walking out the door.  
They both walked to Jades car and drove off.

"So Tori...next weekend I was thinking Dinner at Nazu for old times sake? Maybe meet up with some people you used to be friends with."

"I'm not sure Jade...I really don't wanna tell them what happened or explain my senior year." Tori sighed.

"Tori, after graduation...when you left, everyone was worried sick. Even Trina was worried. Besides you don't have to tell them."

"I know I don't have too but..I don't know."

"We'll talk about at dinner alright? I don't want you being stressed. It's bad aura"

"What the hell happened to you during these 6 years?"

"I guess I grew up." Jade shrugged as she pulled into a parking spot. "you ready?"

"I guess."

After a good 3 hours Jade had gotten Tori about 13 pairs of pants, 7 skirts, 18 shirts, 8 tanks, 3 dresses, spme shoes, and various pairs of undergarments.

"Are we done now?" Tori groaned.

"well do you need anything else?" Jade asked.

"Water? Food?" Tori complained.

"You complain to much. Besides, we'll get dinner in a minute. What do you want?"

"Well what is th-" Tori cut off by the sight of her sperm donor Eric. "You know I'm not that hungry, let's leave"

"What's wrong Tori?" Jade asked.

"Eric...it's Eric." Tori stuttered.

"who...OHH! Where?" Jade asked turning around to see a boy with Light Brown short hair and Hazel eyes standing I front of her.

"Tori...Tori...Tori." Eric smirked.

"What Eric?"

"Aren't you nice. I just came to say Hello." Eric grinned.

"Bitch, we're trying to have a fun date at the Mall, and we'd rather you not be here you ass hole."

"Oh! Your a lesbian now?"

"All ways have been"

"Yeah, so if you don't mind Were going to CuntyShop for tonight's scissor. Bitch" Jade said taking Tori's hand and walking away.

"So, you like to scissor?" Tori teased.

"oh shut up Vega."

"I do too" Tori whispered.

"You know, These past years...You've grown to be a lot more open. By that i mean you are as horny as fuck."

"So...Does that mean..." Tori nudged.

"Maybe."

**End Of Chapter 2. **

**For you people that like Drama and or Smut fans there will be more. Dont worry. I gotcha.  
**


End file.
